


Ice Cream Sundae With A Cherry On Top

by SpaceJammie



Series: This Is Where I Keep My Smutty Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Chocolate Syrup, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Tendou Satori, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Tendou bring home dessert to celebrate something.Ushijima doesn't know what they're celebrating, but he soon finds out.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: This Is Where I Keep My Smutty Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015485
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Ice Cream Sundae With A Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, it's midnight and I wrote another smut fic. 
> 
> This fic was loosely inspired by an animation by @sunny2bee on tiktok.(seems like it got deleted now though, bummer)

Tendou had just returned from the grocery store and had multiple shopping bags in each hand. It was his turn to do the grocery shopping, and he always ended up buying more than was on the list; this time, he’d done so intentionally. He was excited because he had a surprise for Ushijima, and it was one that they would both really enjoy. He was smiling mischievously as he walked into the apartment that he and Ushijima shared. Once he got inside, he used his hip to push the door closed.

At that moment, Ushijima got up from where he had been sitting on the couch reading a volleyball magazine. He hurried over towards the entryway and reached out to take some of the bags. "Here, let me help with those."

Tendou handed off a couple of the bags and gave an appreciative smile, then leaned forward and captured a quick kiss. "Thanks, love! I picked up some dessert for our celebration tonight."

After Ushijima stole a couple extra kisses, he raised an eyebrow and gave a small grin. "What are we celebrating?"

As he adjusted the remaining shopping bags in his arms, Tendou tilted his head and gave a playful pout. "You don't remember what today is?" 

There was a moment of silence as Ushijima looked at Tendou thoughtfully; he seemed to be very seriously considering what might call for celebration. Meanwhile, Satori walked past Ushijima and made his way towards the kitchen with the grocery bags that he still held. He set them on the counter and started to unpack them while an impish grin played on his lips. 

As Ushijima came up next to Tendou and set his own bags on the counter, he frowned with puzzlement. "It's not our dating anniversary today. Have I accidentally forgotten something important?"

Both men worked to unpack the groceries and put them away. Tendou gave a teasing click of his tongue as he finished one bag and moved on to the next. "It was a very important event to me, but I guess I understand if you don't feel the same way."

Ushijima was quiet as he finished putting the last bag of groceries away. He folded the reusable bags up and tucked them away into a drawer. Then he turned to look at Tendou with a soft expression; his voice was sincere when he finally spoke. "If it's important to you, then it's important to me."

At the current moment, Tendou was putting ice cream sundae ingredients on the counter. That included vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, chopped nuts, whipped cream and cherries. Then he gave Ushijima a catlike grin as he put the ice cream into the freezer. "You always know the right thing to say, don’t you? I'll give you a yummy hint about what we’re celebrating." 

Tendou pulled his own shirt off in one smooth motion. Then he leaned his head back and sprayed whipped cream along his collarbone. Ushijima watched with quiet curiosity; his eyes traveled around Tendou's exposed neck, chest, and abs. His gaze landed back on where the whip cream was melting down the bottom of Tendou's throat. He remained silent as he stared at the sweet white drips trailing down Tendou's skin.

After a moment, Tendou gave a flirtatious smirk and went to turn away. "Maybe you really don't remember."

Suddenly, Ushijima reached out and grabbed the back of Tendou's neck. In a quick and deliberate motion, he spun Satori around and pulled him closer. Tendou's eyebrows were raised in surprise, but the smirk remained on his lips; he had half expected something like this. 

Ushijima slipped a hand into the back of Tendou's hair and gripped it just tightly enough to make it sting. Then he leaned Tendou's head back to expose his neck. Without any further hesitation, he brought his mouth down and licked the whipped cream off of Tendou; he was slow and precise as he moved his tongue along the bare skin covered in the sticky sweet cream. He went back over the spot with his tongue a few more times for good measure. 

As he let Ushijima’s tongue run over his skin, Tendou let out a gasp and moved one of his hands to Ushijima's shirt. He got a good handful of it and used it to pull their bodies together. He still held the spray can of whipped cream in his other hand, and he kept his hold of it as he wrapped that arm around Ushijima’s shoulders. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Ushijima's mouth moving along his collarbone and neck. 

For a couple of minutes, Ushijima continued to lick and suck along Tendou's neck, moving his mouth slowly upwards as he did so. Tendou loved the feeling of it; a breathy sigh escaped him as he gripped Ushijima’s shirt tighter and hugged the man closer with his other arm. When Ushijima’s mouth reached Tendou's jawline, he pulled Tendou's head further back and alternated between kisses and gentle bites. He slowly moved along the bottom of Tendou's jaw, from one side to the other. 

Meanwhile, Tendou let out appreciative hums and breathy groans as Ushijima's mouth traveled over his neck and jawline; the man was sucking on him quite thoroughly and it was a very enjoyable sensation. He knew he was going to have some obvious marks leftover from Ushijima’s passionate attention. 

When Ushijima’s trail of wet kisses reached Tendou's earlobe, he sucked it into his mouth gently. The feeling of it gave Tendou a pleasurable chill and he felt his cock pulse eagerly. He let out a moan and moved his hips forward to grind against Ushijima.

At that moment, Ushijima suddenly reached his hands down and wrapped his arms around Tendou's waist. He then brushed over Tendou's ass before moving his hands along further down. With one very swift and strong motion, he lifted Tendou up by the back of the thighs and stepped forward a few paces. Then Ushijima set Tendou on the kitchen counter and pulled back to look at him; both their faces were slightly flushed.

As his heart raced excitedly, Tendou took a steadying breath. Then he tilted his head and gave an impish grin as he reached up to spray some whipped cream into Ushijima's mouth. After that, he pulled Ushijima's shirt off and wrapped his legs around the man's waist. "So did you remember what today is?"

With a confident grin, Ushijima reached for the bottle of chocolate syrup that Tendou had left on the counter. There was amusement in his voice as he replied. "This must be the anniversary of our first time together."

Tendou smiled mischievously and nodded. He still held the whipped cream can, so he moved to spray some of the sweet fluffy cream onto Ushijima's bare shoulder. Then he leaned down and sucked it off; he lingered there long enough to leave a hickey. 

Ushijima groaned and tilted his head back as he went to open the chocolate syrup. But because his arms were still wrapped around Tendou’s waist, his fingers wrestled with the seal on the syrup bottle without being able to see it; it took longer than necessary, but Tendou was using that time to leave more hickeys. Once Ushijima finally got the plastic seal off, he clicked the top of the bottle open. 

Tendou leaned back on the counter to allow Ushijima to pour chocolate syrup down his chest. It was cool and ticklish as it dripped on his skin. Ushijima promptly moved his mouth down to start lapping the syrup off of Tendou, leaving very gentle bites as he went along. Tendou moaned when Ushijima bit one of his nipples; it made his cock throb. He wrapped his legs tighter around Ushijima so he could press his cock against the man.

Ushijima slid his hands under Tendou's ass and lifted him up with ease. Then he carried him against his body. Tendou grabbed the chocolate syrup bottle and kept the whipped cream in his other hand. Ushijima took them to the bathroom and set Tendou on the counter. Then he walked over to turn the shower on to let the water warm up; neither of them liked the feeling of being sticky for very long, and it was an unspoken agreement that they’d shower as soon as they were done.

After closing the shower curtain to keep the water spray contained, Ushijima turned to face Tendou with an excited grin. He slipped off his pants and his boxers, which allowed his hard length to bounce free. Tendou hummed with satisfaction as he looked over Ushijima's body, appreciative of the physique that his man maintained so well. He jumped off the counter and set down the whipped cream can and bottle of chocolate syrup that he still held. He then slipped off his own pants and boxers. 

Tendou picked the can of whipped cream back up as his erection pulsed with excitement. Without hesitation, he moved to stand in front of Ushijima and got on his knees. He sprayed some whipped cream along Ushijima's cock and then took his time licking it off. He slowly trailed his tongue along the cream covered length from base to tip. Meanwhile, he ran one hand up the back of Ushijima's thigh so he could give his man's firm ass a squeeze.

_"Satori,"_ Ushijima groaned as he put both hands into Tendou’s hair. He pulled gently, which made Tendou groan. He leaned back against the wall behind him, needing it to balance himself as Tendou started to suck on the tip of his cock. 

After a moment, Tendou popped his mouth off of Ushijima just long enough to spray more whipped cream. He put a generous amount onto Ushijima’s cock, then he repeated the process of licking it off followed by sucking the tip. He went through the ritual three more times before Ushijima reached his limit. 

_"Ah… fuck,"_ Ushijima said in a strained voice right before he finished into Tendou's mouth. 

Tendou waited for Ushijima's hips to stop rocking from pleasure before he popped off and swallowed. He looked up at Ushijima and made eye contact while grinning playfully. He then sprayed more whipped cream into his own mouth; he licked the spilled bits of cream from around his lips afterwards while his eyes were still locked with Ushijima’s; he loved looking at the man’s face when it was flushed in the aftermath of their intimacy.

After Ushijima had a moment to catch his breath, he stepped around Tendou and grabbed the chocolate syrup off the counter. Then he returned to Tendou’s side and pressed him down onto the floor gently. 

"Eek, the floor is freezing cold," Tendou whined with a frown as he lifted his hips up quickly. The tile floor was indeed frigid and unpleasant to lay on. He scooted over a bit so that he was fully laying on the small bathroom rug that was in front of the shower. 

"I promise to warm you up quickly," Ushijima said in a sultry voice. In the next moment, he crawled over Tendou and put one hand on the ground next to Tendou's head. His other hand poured syrup over Tendou's chest and stomach. He moved his mouth over Tendou's body, going slowly and thoroughly as he licked the syrup off.

Tendou closed his eyes and smiled as he enjoyed the feeling of Ushjima’s tongue gliding over his skin. This was almost exacly how their first time had gone. The only difference was that he had been the one to lick chocolate syrup off of Ushijima, and Ushijima had licked whipped cream off of him. They had traded places this time around. And there was another thing Tendou wanted to do differently this time; he wanted to be the one on top.

Once Ushijima had gotten most of the chocolate syrup off, Tendou pulled the man down onto himself and then rolled them both over so that he was on top. He was straddling Ushijima's waist as he slid his hands up and down the man’s chest. He then gave Ushijima a confident grin. "How about I fuck you so hard that it warms us both up?"

Goosebumps visibly pricked all over Ushijima's body as he gave an excited smirk and nodded. "I would like that.”

Tendou hummed happily as he scurried off of Ushijima’s body and stood up. He reached into one of the drawers under the bathroom counter. After a moment of digging around, he retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom. He wasted no time getting back down on the floor to sit between Ushijima's legs. He then put some of the slick lubricant onto his fingers. He stared at Ushijima as he reached down to circle around the man's entrance teasingly. Tendou watched Ushijima's eyes close as the man worked on relaxing his body. 

For a few long moments, Tendou continued to move his finger around Ushijima's entrance teasingly. But he didn't press inside yet. "Just let me know when you’re ready," he said softly.

The response was almost immediate. "I'm ready now," Ushijima said while spreading his legs wider. 

As Tendou’s lips curled into a catlike smile, he slid a finger inside of Ushijima slowly. He didn’t get his finger very far inside though; Ushijima’s body tensed up a lot at first. After a moment, Ushijima relaxed again to allow Tendou to move his finger in further. Tendou slid it in and out a few times while going nice and slow. Meanwhile, Ushijima's cock twitched and started to harden again. 

Tendou was very pleased with the reaction. He gently slipped a second finger into the tight hole, pausing until Ushijima relaxed again. When he was able to move his fingers, he slid them in and out while keeping the pace as slow as he could. When Ushijima let out a small whimper of pleasure, Tendou felt his own length pulse in anticipation.

When Tendou slipped in a third finger, Ushijima arched his back slightly and gasped while tightening his muscles. Tendou paused and glanced at Ushijima's face with concern. "Are you okay?"

After a moment, Ushijima opened his eyes and looked at Tendou with a slight frown. "Yes, I'm okay, it's just a little bit painful."

Tendou glanced at Ushijima cock, which was all the way hard again; he knew he could just ride it instead, if he needed to. So he kept his fingers still. "Do you want me to stop?"

Ushijima shook his head with determination and Tendou felt him starting to relax around his fingers. "No. Keep going."

Tendou did as he was told. He spent a few more minutes carefully stretching and prepping Ushijima. Once Ushijima seemed ready, Tendou gave a soft grin as he pulled his fingers out. He rolled the condom on and put some lube over it generously, then leaned forward to line himself up with Ushijima’s entrance. He pressed inside very slowly, then paused and closed his eyes from the pleasure of feeling his cock being squeezed so tightly. He remained still until Ushijima managed to relax. 

Once he was able to, Tendou slowly moved further in. Then pulled back until he was almost all the way out. He was trying to be careful, since he didn't want to hurt Ushijima. But to his surprise, Ushijima reached down and grabbed his hips tightly, then pulled him forward until his cock was fully enveloped. 

"Ah... you're rather eager," Tendou said with a gasp. He had to steady himself with a hand on Ushijima's hard abs as he felt himself twitch inside of Ushijima.

Ushijima gave a small teasing grin and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to fuck me so hard that we both get warmed up, but I'm still cold." He gave Tendou a hungry look as he moved his hips around slightly. 

After taking a moment to appreciate the way that Ushijima was looking at him, Tendou gave a sultry smile and a wink. "I'll take care of that for you right now."

The bathroom was getting steamy from the shower that had been running the whole while, long since getting warm enough to enter. Neither man really felt cold anymore, but both men felt the heat as Tendou began to thrust into Ushijima at an earnest pace. He was aiming for steady rather than fast, because he still wanted to be gentle. 

With each thrust, Ushijima gasped a little louder. He was bordering on moans, and the sound came over and over. Tendou loved getting the man to be vocal; it really spurred him on. He sat back a bit and spread his knees out on the floor, keeping his feet close to each other behind his own butt so he could angle himself deeper. He gripped Ushijima's thighs to try to lift them a bit.

To be helpful, Ushijima planted his feet down near Tendou's ankles so he could lift his hips up. That gave Tendou the access that he wanted, and he slammed into Ushijima with his next thrust. It earned an actual whine from the usually quiet and solemn man. Tendou bit down on his bottom lip as he watched Ushijima’s eyelids flutter. He tried to contain his arousal while he continued to thrust deeply. Watching Ushijima writhing underneath him was incredibly satisfying; he let out a low moan as he sped up the pace, and was rewarded with getting to watch Ushijima's eyes roll back.

Ushijima raised his hands over his head and pressed them against the edge of the bathtub behind him, giving Tendou a steadier target. Ushijima then arched his back as a few more breathy moans escaped his lips 

As Tendou snapped his hips forward again and again, he felt Ushijima tightening around him. He let out a strangled gasp and glanced down just in time to see Ushijima reach his climax. Ushijima let out a long moan as he rode out his pleasure, while Tendou continued to fuck him with a steady rhythm. 

Tendou himself let out a heavy gasp as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The pleasure peaked and he finished while Ushijima was still clenched tightly around him. His last thrusts were slow and soft as he shuddered through his climax. Ushijima dropped his hips back down to the floor as Tendou pulled out. Both men were panting as they smiled at each other. 

With a content sigh, Tendou slid the condom off and tossed it into the trash before he spoke. "Did I warm you up enough?"

"I'm heated up to my core," Ushijima joked as he slowly moved to stand up. 

Tendou laughed and moved to stand as well, then followed Ushijima into the shower. The two men took turns washing each other; they cleaned off the remains of chocolate syrup and whipped cream from their earlier playing. The hot water had been wasted while they were otherwise occupied, so it was a quick rinse off rather than the long, relaxing one that had been originally intended. 

Afterwards, the two men ended up cuddling together on the couch with a blanket pulled over them. They were both calm and relaxed. Tendou had brought the whipped cream along with him and occasionally sprayed some into his mouth as he and Ushijima watched TV. 

Suddenly, Ushijima glanced down at Tendou.

The movement made Tendou look up and smile while offering the whipped cream. "Want some?"

After opening his mouth and letting Tendou spray whipped cream inside, Ushijima gave a soft smile. "Happy sex anniversary. I'm still feeling a little surprised that you remembered the date."

Tendou chuckled and grinned mischievously. "Well, it may have seemed spontaneous to you when we first did it, but I actually planned it all out. And it worked out wonderfully back then." 

Ushijima hummed in understanding. "I see. I'll have to add this date to my calendar. Next year, let me plan the celebration."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
